


Primo anniversario un po' speciale

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [8]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I senpai di Asta danno i peggiori consigli, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 10: Rimming --> YunAstaAsta non era mai stato così agitato all'idea di andare al quartier generale dell'Alba Dorata. Non che il problema fosse il luogo, né era il motivo per cui si trovava lì, cioè vedere il suo migliore amico e fidanzato Yuno per il loro primo anniversario.Ma il regalo che aveva, diciamo, portato al suo ragazzo? Sì, quello lo preoccupava ampiamente.





	Primo anniversario un po' speciale

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa sapere:  
1\. La fanfic è ambientata tra l'arco del Festival delle Stelle e l'arco delle selezioni.  
2\. Asta e Yuno stanno insieme da dopo la consegna dei Grimori, ma lo stanno tenendo segreto con la maggior parte delle persone perché non vogliono essere giudicati ulteriormente dai nobili. Infatti, mentre tra il popolo le relazioni omosessuali non sono un problema, nelle famiglie nobili sono un impedimento per la linea di sangue. Non permetterebbero mai ai loro figli di non sposarsi, è troppo importante far ereditare i loro enormi poteri a dei discendenti.  
3\. Hanno entrambi sedici anni.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Asta non era mai stato così agitato all'idea di andare al quartier generale dell'Alba Dorata. Non che il problema fosse il luogo, né era il motivo per cui si trovava lì, cioè vedere il suo migliore amico e fidanzato Yuno per il loro primo anniversario.  
Ma il regalo che aveva, diciamo, portato al suo ragazzo? Sì, quello lo preoccupava ampiamente.  
Da quando avevano sei anni e non stavano nemmeno insieme, lui e Yuno avevano fatto costantemente a gara per tutto, da chi portava più legna dal bosco a chi puliva meglio il tetto della chiesa e, com'era ovvio, anche per chi faceva il miglior regalo ad ogni ricorrenza o festività. Mettersi insieme aveva portato quel particolare aspetto anche nella loro vita romantica, com'era logico aspettarsi da persone competitive come loro.  
Si erano già fatti regali prima, sapevano cosa era meglio farsi e cosa evitare. Per esempio i vestiti o altri accessori da indossare erano uno spreco di tempo e denaro con Asta, dato che non duravano mai a lungo, mentre il cibo non era un regalo che Yuno apprezzava più di tanto, era un tipo dai gusti semplici, cresciuto a bohate troppo salate.  
Però era il loro primo anniversario e presentarsi con qualcosa di meno che il miglior regalo mai fatto prima sarebbe stato troppo seccante. Asta era sicuro che Yuno avesse scelto il meglio del meglio, probabilmente approfittando delle missioni fuori Clover che venivano spesso affidate all'Alba Dorata. Non voleva essere da meno.  
E la sua soluzione era stata...?  
Era troppo imbarazzato persino per pensarci, mentre si avvicinava al portone dell'enorme palazzo, dopo che Finral l'aveva lasciato nei paraggi.  
Era stato Yuno ad invitarlo a passare la notte, dopo aver chiesto il permesso ai loro Comandanti - i quali erano stati stranamente gentili, almeno per quanto riguardava Yami, dato che William Vangeance era sempre gentile, dicendo loro che non c'era alcun problema.  
Yuno venne a prenderlo all'entrata, quando i Cavalieri di guardia gli avevano appena aperto, convinti da un sigillo della famiglia Vangeance che di certo uno come lui non avrebbe potuto falsificare.  
"Asta" lo salutò, con la solita espressione impassibile, anche se il ragazzo senza magia non se ne preoccupò, sapendo che era solo per mantenere la propria reputazione di fronte ai suoi colleghi. Era sempre il solito.  
"Yuno!" ricambiò con un sorriso allegro e affettuoso, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
Non si toccarono, per evitare di mostrare particolari atteggiamenti davanti ai Cavalieri dell'Alba Dorata che incontrarono lungo la strada, mentre cominciavano a camminare verso un'altra ala dell'enorme palazzo, dove c'era la stanza del moro.  
La prima volta che l'aveva visto Asta non aveva creduto ai suoi occhi.  
Aveva creduto che la base del Toro Nero fosse una reggia, abituato com'era agli spazi piccoli e angusti della chiesa in cui erano cresciuti, ma quella dove viveva Yuno era su tutto un altro piano. Percorrere i corridoi puliti, lussuosi e brillanti era come camminare nel castello dell'Imperatore Magico!  
"Stai bene, Yuno?"  
"Sì, siamo tornati ieri da una missione nel regno di Heart, per questo ho potuto chiedere al Comandante di lasciarmi questa notte libera."  
"Oooh sono così invidioso, Yuno!" esclamò ad alta voce, prima che una mano gli calasse sulla bocca a ricordargli di tenere il volume basso. "Devi assolutamente raccontarmi tutto!"  
"Certo" gli rispose tranquillo il moro, facendo un piccolo sorriso affettuoso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere sul posto qualcuno meno forte di Asta, ma come si diceva sempre, il fatto che quel sorriso fosse uno dei suoi primi ricordi di quando era piccolo, non significava proprio che ci fosse più abituato.  
Non incontrarono nessuno per fortuna - Klaus-senpai li avrebbe trattenuti con un sacco di discorsi, mentre altri avrebbero rovinato l'umore commentando l'amicizia di Yuno con qualcuno come lui - e quando furono finalmente chiusi nella grande stanza, non c'era più niente che li potesse trattenere.  
Asta si ritrovò un braccio dell'altro intorno alla vita, mentre la mano destra gli sollevava il viso per potersi incontrare in un bacio. Fece un piccolo verso di apprezzamento, mentre portava le proprie braccia al collo di Yuno in un tenero abbraccio.  
Non era facile, non era facile per niente nascondere quello che provavano ogni volta che si incontravano per qualche motivo. Impedirsi di intrecciare le mani o di dare teneri baci sul broncio di Yuno ogni volta che l'altro si irritava per i suoi comportamenti erano prove di resistenza più difficili di tutte quelle a cui si era mai sottoposto.  
Accarezzando dolcemente i corti capelli neri sulla nuca, si staccò con un sorriso morbido, appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell'altro. "Mi sei mancato, Yuno."  
"Non è passato molto tempo dalla Festa delle Stelle."  
"Sai cosa intendo, non devi sempre fare il difficile quando voglio essere romantico."  
Il moro si era sciolto in una breve risata, qualcosa che Asta era sicuro che nessuno avesse mai sentito al di fuori della loro famiglia. Ed era meglio così, il modo in cui quel viso cesellato si illuminava quando sorrideva non doveva essere di dominio pubblico. "Scusami. Mi sei mancato anche tu."  
Si diedero qualche altro piccolo bacio, prima che si dirigessero nel piccolo bagno privato che si poteva trovare in ogni camera del palazzo dell'Alba Dorata, un'altra cosa che aveva sconvolto Asta. Il suo ragazzo gli aveva spiegato che essendoci soltanto nobili in quella compagnia, il Comandante era venuto incontro a certe esigenze nel costruire la base. Non che fossero molto grandi, le vasche erano molto piccole, giuste appena per farci entrare una persona, e lo spazio tutt'intorno di appena un metro. Yuno diceva sempre che riuscivano a stare nella vasca insieme solo perché Asta non era mai cresciuto adeguatamente, cosa che portava a far finire parecchia acqua in giro quando il più basso iniziava a protestare a gran voce.  
Soltanto quando furono comodamente seduti nell'acqua con il membro del Toro Nero appoggiato contro il petto dell'altro Cavaliere, dopo che si erano insaponati a vicenda i capelli e sciacquati, Asta sembrò accorgersi di qualcosa che mancava. Girò la testa per guardare verso l'alto. "Dov'è Sylph?"  
"L'ho convinta a lasciarci in pace per stasera."  
"Mi chiedo cosa tu le abbia offerto per riuscirci."  
Lo Spirito del Vento era stato il primo a scoprire della loro relazione, quando i due l'avevano fatto sapere solo ai propri Comandanti per poter chiedere ogni tanto qualche occasione per incontrarsi, e, nonostante la gelosia che sembrava provare per chiunque stesse troppo vicino a Yuno, era stata stranamente collaborativa ad aiutarli. Lei e Asta discutevano ancora troppo spesso, ma sembrava aver accettato che la persona più importante della vita del suo cavaliere non fosse lei, anche se ci teneva a restare stretta alla seconda posizione, affermazione che entrambi i maghi avevano ignorato.  
Asta ridacchiò al pensiero. Sapeva che Yuno non odiava lo Spirito, gli era solo difficile mostrare le proprie emozioni.  
"Dopodomani andremo alla capitale e ci divideremo una torta."  
Il ragazzo dai capelli grigi non se la prese, anche se era un po' invidioso per quell'appuntamento che lui e Yuno non avrebbero mai potuto fare, almeno non nel prossimo futuro. "Sei stato molto scaltro."  
Yuno appoggiò il mento in cima alla sua testa, scrollando le spalle. "Era il modo più semplice per convincerla."  
Con la coda dell'occhio, sembrò loro di vedere il Grimorio di Yuno tremare dal ripiano su cui l'avevano appoggiato, vicino a quello di Asta, come se lo Spirito avesse cercato di far comprendere il proprio fastidio, ma non ci furono altri movimenti.  
Rimasero lì, abbracciati, a parlare a voce bassa, finché l'acqua non cominciò a raffreddarsi. Si asciugarono, senza rivestirsi, ma lasciando solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita finché non fosse stato il momento di andare a letto.  
Asta ricominciò improvvisamente a sentire l'agitazione quando si rese conto che era arrivato proprio il momento dei regali. Era riuscito quasi a dimenticarsene tanto era stato contento di stare con l'altro, ma ora era tornato tutto alla mente e si sentiva di nuovo ansioso.  
Lasciò che fosse Yuno il primo a tirare fuori il suo, anche se il suo compagno gli lanciò un'occhiata stranita per quella scelta che avrebbe potuto metterlo in vantaggio nel caso avessero scelto lo stesso regalo, cosa già successa.  
Come se fosse possibile farlo questa volta.  
Comandando un ricciolo di vento a piacimento, Yuno recuperò senza muoversi da un armadio un grosso cesto pieno di leccornie e prodotti tipici del regno di Heart, posandolo sul letto tra di loro perché potesse vederlo meglio. "Ho pensato di approfittare della mia missione lì per portarti cose che sicuramente non hai mai mangiato o anche solo provato."  
"Questo è il tuo subdolo modo di oggi per battermi?"  
"Non è subdolo, ho solo approfittato di un'occasione. E il tuo modo invece di nascondere il fatto che non hai un regalo?" ribatté il più alto, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo.  
"No! Il regalo ce l'ho!"  
"Oh allora perché hai lasciato andare prima me?"  
"Ehm... perché pensavo che saremmo stati troppo distratti dal mio per... dedicarci al tuo."  
"Pensi che possa superare i prodotti di un regno in cui non sei mai stato?"  
Asta avrebbe voluto ribattere di sì, ma non si sentiva ancora così sicuro di sé stesso, così si limitò a mormorare:"Posso darti il mio regalo?"  
"Certo."  
Sporgendosi in avanti, cominciò a baciarlo sulla bocca, tenendolo per le spalle e spingendolo piano piano a sdraiarsi tra le coperte. Yuno non protestò, ma il modo in cui ricambiava il bacio poco convinto metteva ben in chiaro che non sapesse come reagire a quella risposta.  
Certo, era sicuro che il regalo l'avrebbe sorpreso perché due orfani come loro, cresciuti in una chiesa, non avrebbero mai potuto pensarci da soli a certe cose. Avevano fatto sesso prima, non era la loro prima volta, si erano già toccati parecchie volte e avevano capito come funzionava l'intimità attraverso l'esperienza e qualche errore, andando per lo più con l'istinto e la curiosità. Ma i trucchi per aumentare il piacere, come quello che gli avevano suggerito i suoi senpai del Toro Nero, erano stati completamente sconosciuti prima di quella lezione improvvisata. E per Yuno lo erano ancora. Asta poteva solo sperare che gli piacesse quello che aveva scelto di fare, ma, detto tra sé e sé, era un tale esperimento quel regalo che non si sarebbe nemmeno preoccupato di perdere la sfida con l'altro finché ne fossero usciti soddisfatti.  
Si baciarono per alcuni minuti, sdraiati fianco a fianco sul letto, prima che Yuno si staccasse per riprendere fiato e guardarlo con un po' di sospetto.  
"Stai prendendo tempo?"  
"No! E' che..." Asta imprecò in modo poco educato a bassa voce, prima di decidersi. "In queste ultime settimane sono stato così impegnato tra l'incidente alle mie braccia, la visita nella Foresta delle Streghe e poi la Festa delle Stelle che mi ero completamente dimenticato del nostro anniversario fino a qualche giorno fa... Volevo sorprenderti davvero, ma non sapevo che pesci pigliare ed ero così preoccupato che gli altri se ne sono accorti e mi hanno chiesto quale fosse il problema. Così ne ho parlato e mi hanno... uhm... suggerito qualcosa di diverso come regalo..."  
Yuno non sembrava essersela presa per la sua labile memoria, ma fece una smorfia a quell'ultima frase. "Ci si può fidare di suggerimenti dei tuoi _senpai_?"  
"Ehi!"  
"E' una domanda lecita. Sono sicuro che te la sei fatta anche tu."  
Non poteva negarlo. I suoi superiori erano tutte le brave persone e avevano dei mana potenti e delle magie strabilianti, aveva avuto modo di vederli in azione nel Tempio Sottomarino, ma al di fuori dei combattimenti...  
"Li ho ascoltati per bene e uno dei suggerimenti l'ho trovato interessante e facile da mettere in pratica."  
"Vuoi dirmi che tipo di suggerimento è?"  
"...sessuale."  
"..."  
"Non fare quella faccia."  
L'espressione sorpresa di Yuno era di solito appena un sopracciglio sollevato su due grandi occhi spalancati.  
"Penso che ti potrebbe piacere" insistette Asta, accarezzando un fianco nudo dell'altro fino al bordo dell'asciugamano. "Mi faresti provare? Puoi interrompermi se non ti piace."  
Forse non si fidava del resto del Toro Nero, ma per fortuna Yuno si fidava di lui. Annuì, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio gentile sulle labbra. "Va bene. Spero che non sia niente di estremo."  
Asta arrossì. "No, idiota!"  
Tornare a baciarsi fu facile e anche un po' liberatorio per nascondere l'imbarazzo che quella conversazione aveva portato fuori, almeno finché Asta non dovette dire a Yuno come mettersi. "Ok, ora potresti girarti a...quattro zampe...?"  
"Inizio a preoccuparmi così tanto dei consigli che hai ricevuto dai tuoi senpai."  
Asta era così preoccupato di quello che doveva fare che ignorò bellamente il lieve sarcasmo dell'altro sulla parola _senpai_, mentre si spostava per stare alle spalle di Yuno, il quale doveva essere abbastanza curioso da spostarsi senza ulteriori proteste o frasi ironiche.  
Quando si ritrovò il sedere del suo ragazzo praticamente davanti alla faccia, cercò di restare tranquillo, mentre ci posava delicatamente le mani sopra. Yuno era sempre stato molto magro, ma sul sedere aveva sempre avuto una discreta rotondità che Asta aveva più volte afferrato quando facevano l'amore.  
Sentì un paio di sospiri più in alto, quando mosse le mani, stringendo le dita nella carne e allargandola per rivelare il buco.  
Alla fine poteva dire di essere altrettanto curioso di scoprire meglio quell'esperienza, che Luck aveva definito una delle sue preferite per raggiungere l'orgasmo, anche se nessuno del Toro Nero era stato interessato a saperlo.  
Quindi si decise a piegarsi in avanti, lasciando un piccolo bacio sul perineo. Sentì Yuno irrigidirsi, mentre cercava di girarsi o anche solo di muoversi, ma non glielo permise, mantenendo una salda presa sui suoi fianchi. Essere fisicamente il più forte era sempre un vantaggio in certi momenti.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sul buco, dove ora lasciò una breve leccata su di esso e lungo tutto il centro delle natiche.  
Yuno ebbe una stranissima reazione: piagnucolò.  
Si bloccarono entrambi, scioccati.  
Normalmente i suoni dal moro venivano fuori con il contagocce, cercava di continuo di dimostrare che niente poteva sconvolgerlo e spesso era impossibile strappargli qualche verso prima che il piacere diventasse troppo per riuscire a restare in silenzio.  
Quindi si poteva capire l'entusiasmo che prese Asta, mentre tornava di nuovo a leccare, ricoprendo il buco e tutta l'area circostante di saliva. Tra i piagnucolii c'erano sempre meno pause, anche se Yuno sembrava stesse cercando di soffocare i suoni con le mani.  
Quello stronzo.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter vedere la sua faccia senza smettere. Doveva essere uno spettacolo di rossore e lucidi occhi color ambra.  
Con rinnovato ardore, decise di proseguire e per la prima volta, affondò la lingua nel buco.  
Yuno gemette, con rumori striscianti, come se stesse cercando di far presa sulle lenzuola ma non ci riuscisse.  
Una scarica di voglia ed eccitazione percorse il corpo muscoloso di Asta a quel suono, che gli tolse le ultime preoccupazioni.  
Cominciò a muovere la lingua come se stesse penetrando Yuno con tutt'altra cosa, allargandolo e preparandolo, la saliva che gli colava sul mento per i suoi movimenti troppo veloci.  
In ginocchio, Yuno non smetteva di gemere di piacere, cercando però di soffocare i suoni con le mani, mentre sembravano avergli ceduto le braccia, il viso quasi affondato nel cuscino e solo un gomito a puntellarsi.  
Di solito non erano così rumorosi, persino Asta non aveva mai attirato l'attenzione fuori dalla stanza. Sarebbe stato più che divertente se fosse stato lo stoico ragazzo moro a farli scoprire.  
Quando Asta sentì il buco stringersi intorno alla sua lingua, in qualcosa che di solito lo avvertiva dell'avvicinarsi del culmine, si staccò solo per un attimo, lasciando un piccolo morso sulla parte più morbida della natica di Yuno prima di succhiarsi un dito e ritornare con la lingua dove era prima. Solo che stavolta, iniziò a penetrare l'altro anche col dito umido, facendolo passare sotto la lingua. Riuscì a pensare solo per un secondo che da quella posizione non avrebbe avuto problemi ad arrivare a toccare la prostata - non aveva delle dita molto lunghe, in certe posizioni non era per niente comodo provarci - quando Yuno venne improvvisamente, stringendo i muscoli interni intorno a lui e inarcando la schiena verso l'alto, con un gemito più forte che sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare se qualcuno l'avesse sentito, anche se in quel momento non poteva fregarne di meno a nessuno dei due. Continuò a muovere il dito, accompagnando l'altro nell'orgasmo finché non crollò sul letto in posizione scomposta. Solo allora si interruppe.  
Nonostante la voglia prepotente di venire a propria volta, possibilmente dentro il suo ragazzo, Asta si controllò, avendo ancora una ben altra priorità.  
Afferrando i fianchi di Yuno, lo girò sulla schiena, si lasciò muovere senza proteste e con gli arti morbidi come se fosse disossato.  
Il ragazzo dell'Anti-Magia si avvicinò, fino ad appoggiarsi sopra di lui per vederlo meglio.  
Come aveva immaginato, il viso sottile di Yuno era completamente arrossato, le labbra un poco martoriate dai denti che ci aveva affondato per trattenersi e gli occhi ambra lucidi di lacrime e di piacere. Sembrava ancora più bello di quanto fosse di solito, in quella sfrenata dimostrazione delle proprie emozioni, impossibili da riportare nella solita botte di ferro.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo più di ogni altra cosa, ma sapendo dove era stata la sua bocca, pensò che non fosse molto igienico e si limitò a distribuire tanti baci e tocchi sul collo e sulle guance.  
Quando finalmente sembrò rimettere un po' più a fuoco la realtà, Yuno commentò con voce roca:"Giuro che non prenderò più in giro i tuoi senpai..."  
"Visto che hai fatto bene a fidarti stavolta?" Il cavaliere del Toro Nero ridacchiò, lasciando ancora un bacio sulla sua tempia. "Buon anniversario, Yuno!"  
"Anche a te, Asta."  
Non si preoccuparono di prendersi ancora qualche minuto di pausa. Dopotutto avevano ancora tutta la notte per stare insieme.


End file.
